


A Future With You Is Better Than A Past Without

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Malec Anniversary Bash 2020 [24]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Bachelor Parties, Drunk Alec, Fluff, M/M, This was a fluffy prompt and I made it FLUFFIER, adorableness, alec is a sappy drunk, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Tipsy Alec loves his soon-to-be-husband a lot, okay?And it'd be really nice if said soon-to-be-husband was at his bachelor party!
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Anniversary Bash 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780102
Comments: 23
Kudos: 368





	A Future With You Is Better Than A Past Without

**Author's Note:**

> Redscrollsofmalec prompted: Happy malec anniversary! Keeping with the wedding theme, my prompt is this: It’s Alec’s bachelor party and he gets drunk and whines about Magnus not being there, but little does he know that Magnus would be making a surprise appearance at the end. Do with that what you will! Love your writing! 💕💕
> 
> TIPSY ALEC TIPSY ALEC TIPSY ALEC TIPSY ALEC.

  
Alec sighed again, long and low, staring morosely into his drink. He knew that he was supposed to be having fun. It was his bachelor party after all, but the one person that he wanted there was the exact person who is not supposed to be there. 

  
"Alec if you sigh again, I'm going to buy you a stripper!" Jace said, sliding into the seat next to him. "This is your bachelor party, enjoy it!" 

  
Alec huffed and glared at his parabatai who had made himself comfy, sprawled across the seat as he sipped a bright drink. "But Magnus isn't here," he said with a pout, taking another sip of his drink. At least the alcohol was good. Maia knew what drinks he liked and always made sure that he had a tasty one. 

  
Jace laughed. "Of course, he's not supposed to be here. It's your last night of freedom, after all!" 

  
"Freedom," Alec scoffed, rolling his eyes. "That's the last thing I want, in any capacity, Jace! I want, I want Magnus. I want my life with Magnus." 

  
"We know," Jace said, reaching out to ruffle Alec's hair, just to watch him glare in irritation. "All of us know precisely how much you want your fiance here and with you rather than wherever he is." 

  
Alec turned his head to look at his parabatai and huffed, leaning against Jace. "It's not cause I don't love you all. It's cause it's _Magnus_ , and I want my life with Magnus to start. I don't want to, to celebrate my life _without_ him when all I want is my life _with_ him." 

  
Jace wrapped an arm around Alec's shoulders and gave him a squeeze. "I can understand that. Will kicking my ass in pool make you feel a bit better?" 

  
Alec perked up and gave Jace a relieved grin. A game of pool he could do. "Maybe a little.' 

  
Jace punched Alec in the shoulder and dragged him towards the pool table. "Come on then, time is a wasting." 

  
Alec followed behind his parabatai, opening the bond between them so Jace could feel how grateful that he was for him. 

  
~!~

  
Two hours later, Alec knew, he _knew_ that he was drunk. 

  
And it was great, and the only thing missing was Magnus. 

  
"Listen," he said to Clary, sticking a finger in her face, even as he watched Jace cheat and reposition the balls on the table. He smacked Jace in the thigh with his pool cue, smirking when his parabatai dropped the ball and it rolled to a better position for him instead. "I'm not saying that I don't love this party or all of you-"

  
"But you miss Magnus," Clary said, rolling her eyes. "We know. You've been saying it since you got here." 

  
Alec pouted at her. "You're supposed to be more sympathetic." 

  
Clary raised both her eyebrows. "Considering I'm the one who actually called Magnus because none of us are dragging your drunk ass home, I'm probably the most sympathetic one of the bunch." 

  
Alec lit up, his eyes bright with excitement. "Magnus is going to come here?" 

  
Clary couldn't help bursting into giggles. "Magnus is, indeed, on his way here." 

  
Alec wrapped his arms around Clary and spun her in a circle. "Fray, you're my favorite!" 

  
"Hey!" Jace protested. "Stop manhandling my girlfriend, Alec!" 

  
Alec stuck his tongue out at Jace and put Clary down on her feet, stumbling a little as the room spun around him. "Do you know when he'll-"

  
"Good thing that you rented out the place for the night isn't it? I don't think I've ever seen so many drunk shadowhunters in my life," Magnus mused, stepping past a swaying Izzy who was avoiding a drunk Raj. 

  
"Magnus!" Alec said, giving Clary a not-so-subtle shove towards Jace, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Magnus, you're here, and you're perfect and beautiful and I _love_ you." 

  
Magnus grinned and reached up, combing his fingers through Alec's hair. "You are going to regret this tomorrow, my darling. Shall I get you home?" 

  
Alec huffed and stared at him. "Only if you're coming home with me!" 

  
"Alexander," Magnus teased, tugging his shadowhunter down and into a kiss. "You are my home. Wherever you are, is my home." 

  
Alec sighed happily and wrapped Magnus up in his arms, holding him tight. "You're perfect and I love you," he repeated, the words muffled into Magnus' jacket as he pulled the other man close. "Can we go home to the loft now?" 

  
"Yes," Magnus agreed. "And thank goodness I had the foresight to make sure your bachelor party wasn't the night before the wedding." 

  
Alec hummed and tugged Magnus through the portal and into the loft and relaxed as the rest of the loud noise and laughter was suddenly gone. "Maaaaagnus," he drawled, pulling on his fiance. "I'm gonna marry you." 

  
Magnus smiled at Alec and followed the gentle urging of his hands until they were pressed together. "Yes, Alexander. You're going to marry me, and I am going to marry you. I can't wait." 

  
Alec nodded and gave Magnus a quick kiss, missing his mark and hitting Magnus' cheek, but that was okay because Magnus was still smiling at him. "I didn't want to have a bachelor party. Cause I didn't want to celebrate my old life. I didn't like that life. You weren't in it. You're in my life now, and that's the most important thing to celebrate." 

  
Magnus' breath caught and he reached out, tugging Alec into a kiss. He shook his head. "I will never understand how you are so eloquent, even when drunk." 

  
Alec reached out and wrapped his arms around Magnus, holding onto him tightly. "It's cause, cause, I am drunk on you," he admitted with a big yawn. "Can we go to bed now?" 

  
"Of course," Magnus agreed, bringing Alec to the bedroom, getting him settled with water and under the covers. He reached out and combed his fingers through Alec's hair. "You know that I love you, Alexander?" 

  
"You love me the _mostest,”_ Alec announced a sappy grin on his face. "And you're gonna marry me, and I'm gonna marry _you,”_

  
Magnus grinned and slid into the bed next to Alexander, stealing another soft kiss from him. "You are. And I can't wait, Alexander." 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
